Paw Patrol Sex Series
by Fourtimesthesteak
Summary: This series is full of horny pups, rated R for lots of lemon.
1. Marshall X Everest (sex)

Marshall X Everest (sex)

* * *

 **Hey guys! I made this one because I thought you guys might be interested. Hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it. SUMMARY: Marshall finds an unusual surprise when he answers a knock on his puphouse door... WARNING: Contains sexual content. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Marshall (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ I was laying in my bed, watching TV when a knock on my puphouse door made me jump in surprise. As I got up to answer it, a louder knock happened again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, hurrying to answer the door this time. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see my girlfriend, Everest standing there. She looked sad, and was soaked. I hadn't realized it was raining. "Everest, please come in." She nodded gratefully, and sat down on the couch and stared at the coffee table. "Everest, what's wrong?"

~~ Everest just stared at the table, until finally she looked up at me. She stood up and walked over to me. I was about to ask her what was wrong a second time, but she kissed me before I could ask. When we both pulled away, she put her hands together, and looked down at the floor, with a sad and guilty look on her face. I walked over to her and threw my arms around her, knowing she needed some comfort.

"Marshall, I love you so much." She said, and I knew this was going to be a bad outcome.

"I love you too baby." I said.

"And... well, we've been dating for three years now."

"I know baby. Tomorrow's our anniversary." I said, scared now.

"Yes, I remembered. But there's something I wanted to ask you." Still that sad and guilty look on her face. What was wrong?

" Baby, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Of course Marshall. It's just really hard to say to you in person," She paused, and looked into my eyes. "Will you have sex with me?" She asked, and blushed hard, but didn't look away.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" I asked, and she smiled, the red from her cheeks quickly disappearing. Guess it was a good outcome!

~~ Everest laid on the bed, and I undressed myself, and then her. I climbed onto the bed with her. She layed on her back and spread her back paws, showing me her vagina. I put my head between her legs, and licked her bits, over and over. Everest moaned, and I pushed my tongue inside her, forcing a louder moan out of her. I took my tongue away, knowing if I continued, she would cum too early.

 _ **Everest (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ When Marshall pulled away, I knew what he wanted me to do. I pushed him onto his back, and put my face in between his legs. I licked his balls slowly, wanting him to moan, and it worked, which totally turned me on. I moved up to his penis, and began licking up and down his shaft, him moaning all the way.

~~ When my tongue had gotten wet enough, he pushed me on my back again, and lined up his penis with my vagina.

"Everest, are you sure?" Marshall asked me.

"Yes Marshall, I love you."

"I love you too."

~~ His tip went inside me, and we both moaned. He went in very slowly, and when he got to my hymen, he kissed me, as he thrusted quickly and tore it. I screamed into the kiss, and once again, he wrapped his paws around me, kissing me hard on the mouth.

~~ When I finally pulled away, I nodded, and he continued slowly, and we both began to moan again. I wondered what it was like to have a penis, because I knew this wasn't hurting him at all, but he didn't know it was hurting me badly. But it also felt good, despite the pain. And when the pain completely went away, it felt so good, I even wanted him to fuck me faster.

"Faster Marshall!" I whispered to him. He sped up, and I moaned so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole paw patrol heard it. Or at least one other member. Rubble walked in, and asked what we were doing. He didn't know what sex was, so we pulled away immediately, and pulled the blanket over us, me hiding my naked body, Marshall hiding his boner.

"Just watching TV Rubble." I lied quickly.

"Oh okay." Rubble said, and left at that.

"Now where were we?" I asked, being extremely horny, and wanting him to finish me off. I pushed him on his back, and began riding up and down on his penis, and a smacking noise occurred every time I did. Rubble burst back into the room, and when he saw me riding Marshall, he walked in. We fucked faster, not caring if the little aged pup saw.

~~ I bounced up and down, until Chase screamed. I came all over his dick, and me clamping down on him, caused him to blow his load inside me. We both moaned at our orgasms, and then laid down, completely forgetting Rubble, and falling asleep, with his penis still inside me...

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know what pairings you want to read, and please review. Peace out, Addy.**


	2. Ev X Ch, Ev X Sk, and Sk X Zu (s,r,l)

_**Everest X Chase**_ , _**Everest X Skye**_ , and **_Skye X Zuma_** (rape, lesbian, sex)

* * *

 **Hey guys! This one was an old request, and I'm sorry I put it aside, because I am personally a fan of this pairing in particular as well. Hope you guys like it, and remember; Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Zuma (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~I used to like Skye, back in pup-school, and we even kissed a couple of times, but I never wanted it to come down to this. I loved Skye, but I guess... Well, maybe pleasure is as persuasive as alcohol, maybe you just can't resist it. Oh, but enough avoiding the point! How could she do that to me, did she rape me? Can a girl even rape a guy? I feel so violated, and even her seeing me naked was horrible, much less... ugh... I don't want to think about it anymore.

 _ **Skye (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~Skye walked along the pup-house driveway, mad at the world, and even more pissed at Chase. She had just walked into her pup-house when...

 _ **Skye (third person P.O.V.) [flashback]**_

~~Skye had just walked into her pup-house. The smell in the air was of liver flavored biscuits, and Skye had thought Chase was going to surprise her with some sort of liver flavored treat. She didn't like liver, but didn't have the heart to tell Chase that though, she just quietly gave them to Everest. Everest loves liver. She continued her path along into the small kitchen, which consisted only of a food bowl, a water dish, and a small table. She then noticed a teal-ish colored hat sitting on the table. Everest's hat? Skye was about to bring it to her in her pup-house, when Everest's loud moan abruptly stopped her in her tracks. It hit her all at once, and she barged into the bedroom to confirm her worst nightmare. She had walked in just in time to see Chase and Everest on HER bed. Skye watched as Chase finished doggy-styling Everest, and filled her vagina with his seed, until there was so much it dripped out of Everest, and onto Skye's bed...

 _ **Skye (third person P.O.V.): [present time]**_

~~Thinking of the memory filled Skye with rage, and she marched onward, towards the lookout, not sure where else to go. She had loved Zuma forever, but Chase didn't see HER getting pumped full of HIS doggy-sperm! Thinking that last thought gave her an idea, but she never got to finish it, because Chase, in his police patroller, came speeding over the hill, and came rushing straight at her. Half-a-second later she was dead, squashed all over the pavement, but wait... NO! SHE WAS ALIVE! She opened her eyes in time to see Zuma, who had pushed her out of the way, get hit by the car.

~~She screamed, but nothing could stop the moment. She closed her eyes, and images began to dance in her head. _Bad idea._ She reopened her eyes to get the horrible pictures out of her turned and ran, right in to Marshall, who was already racing to Zuma's aid. Skye was overwhelmed, and that's an understatement. She had been through so much today, and it finally resulted in a rest. She blacked out, and hoped for a peaceful sleep, but even her dreams were corrupted with rage, hatred, distrust, vengeance, and the worst; heartbreak. In her dreams, she relived the accident over and over again, but she couldn't make it stop.

 ** _Skye (third person P.O.V.):_**

~~Skye jolted awake in a hospital room, connected to wires and machines, and only one could she recognize. The IV needle, in her front leg. She looked along frantically, desperate to see a familiar face, and she did, but it wasn't one she was hoping for. Everest sat crying in a chair next to the bed Skye lay in.

 _ **Skye (first person P.O.V.):**_

"Cry, Everest, cry. Cry for Zuma, cry for me. Cry for every fucking dog in Adventure Bay, cry, a tear for everyone, until you fill the FUCKING ocean... just cry." I said, exaggerating every 'fucking' as if it might be the last 'fuck' I'd ever say.

"Oh Skye, it isn't like that, it wasn't what you thi-" She started, "Well then what the fuck was it? I gave you every fucking treat from him, and you just couldn't get enough, could you, you fat ass fucking whore! Why don't you go ahead and tell me what it was then, you greedy little slut, because I'm fucking dying to know." I interrupted hastily, letting it all loose on her.

"Skye, no! He said that you two were done! He said that he loved me, that I was special, and that if I loved him back, I would do this for him." She blurted between sobs. "I didn't know Skye, I swear. ask him. I had no fucking clue, honest. I hate him just as much as you, because if he got me pregnant, I'm not raising his pups. I'll get an abortion. Do you know how fucking horrible that is? They're going to give me a shot to kill the puppies inside me!"

~~ A wave of sorrow rushed over me, and I cried. A tear for everyone. Enough to fill a bucket. Or. The. Fucking. Ocean.

~~I called Chase, who was now being held in a jail cell. When he answered, I asked if Everest had known, with her sitting right next to me still.

*No, she didn't, but Hey! Don't you dare hang u-* He answered, as I hung up on him.

 _ **Marshall (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~Marshall hated his job sometimes. Especially breaking bad news to the loved ones of his clients. Worst case scenario, he had to break it to a mom that her 9 year old son would not make through his lung cancer, developed from her smoking while pregnant. Best case scenario, he would get to tell her that he was perfectly healthy, and would be going home that night. But like many things, that is impossible, so he tells the woman the bad news, and continues on to the next patient. It's a wonder he's held up this long, and it's even more wondrous that he almost never gets to break good news. Thank the lord, his next client happens to be his best buddy, Zuma, and after that, Skye, and he (for once,) gets to be the bearer of good news. The thought puts a smile onto his face, which become scarce lately.

 _ **Zuma (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~Zuma lays in bed, and stares at the ceiling, dumbfounded that he was still alive. The next few hours happen in a series of flashes, which Zuma later understands were the meds, clouding his thoughts. Marshall comes in, tells Zuma his broken rib cage has mended, and some bullshit about what a hero he is and what-not. He'll be going home this evening. Isn't that exciting? _W-W-What?_ he thinks. _I don't understand._ But the only thing that he manages to spit out is a groan, before blacking out once again.

 _ **Zuma (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~I wake up again, but unlike last time, my thoughts are clear, and all the pain felt before is gone. I'm all healed up, Marshall tells me, seeming unusually happy. Maybe he's just glad I'm alive. The thought makes me feel better. Everest and Skye come out of the bathroom together, which makes me wonder what they were doing in there anyways, but I save them the embarrassment and pretend to be asleep. Once they sit back down, I pretend to wake up, and act surprised to see them. I notice that Everest's pup-uniform is soaked on her vagina, but I pretend not to notice, even though seeing it arouses me a little bit, and I feel the urge to jerk off again. Last time I masturbated was two weeks ago, looking at a picture of Everest naked that she accidentally sent to me instead of Chase. Sexy.

 _ **Skye & Everest (third person P.O.V.): [five minutes ago]**_

~~ After Everest told Skye the truth, and Skye called Chase, Everest touched Skye's leg, to comfort her. Skye appreciated her reassurance and was pleasantly surprised when Everest began to move her paw to the inside of her leg. Everest moved closer to Skye's vagina until Skye suddenly thrusted into Everest's paw. Skye quickly put her hand inside the leg of Everest's pup suit and shoved it up her leg and to her vagina. Everest gasped and in the bed, Zuma began to stir in his sleep. Skye put a finger to her lips and pulled Everest into the bathroom.

~~As soon as Everest had the door shut, the girls began hastily kissing and slipping tongue into each other's mouths. They undressed one another and soon they were both making out naked on the bathroom floor. Skye pulled away and turned around so that Everest was on her back on the floor. Skye laid on her belly below Everest, and began licking her vagina lips. Everest thrusted into Skye's tongue, and Skye was happy to enter the snow pup. She put her snout up to Everest's pussy and pumped her tongue in and out of her. Skye loved the taste of her Pup-bitch, and ate her out happily, and hungrily. Everest moaned quietly, and reached her climax, all over Skye's face. Skye laid back and closed her eyes, and was pleasantly surprised when she felt one of Everest's paws go inside her. She looked down at her, and saw that she had already added two fingers. With Everest pumping her three fingers in and out of Skye's tiny vagina, it didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, and then they cleaned each other up and went back into Zuma's room.

 _ **Zuma (first person P.O.V.): [present time]**_

~~ "Hey you guys!" I said, with a big smile on my face. They smiled back, and both blurted out: 'How are you feeling?'

"Actually, I feel great! Marshall says I'm good to walk out of here in a couple of hours, just as soon as they make sure all the medicines have worn off. But... I don't really remember what happened." Skye and Everest looked at each other, as if wondering who would have to break the news to me. Finally Skye said:

"It's okay Everest, I'll tell him." Everest nodded and left, looking very depressed all of the sudden. Skye looked me in the eyes, then looked back down at the floor, and began.

"It's a long story, but, well... Chase tried to kill me, he tried to run me over, but... You saved me. You pushed me out of the way. You saved me Zuma, and I don't know why, but you did." Skye started to move over to me slowly, and I didn't think anything of it, until she began to talk in a seductive tone of voice, something about how she loved me and how she wanted to repay me, and I said something like: 'okay...' But I don't really remember that part, just the following part. She moved towards me, and pulled my covers off, and climbed on top of me. She tied my paws to the four corners of the bed, and began to move her hips up and down on my crotch, trying to get me aroused.

"Please Skye, no, don't do this, you don't have to repay anything Skye plea-" I started to desperately whimper, but she covered my mouth with pillows and began raping me. She grabbed my penis, and leveled it with her vagina, and lowered herself on, and I cried into the pillow on my snout. She began bouncing up and down on me, and it felt so good, but I didn't want it from her, so all I could do was cry, and imagine it was Everest doing all this, and that helped. I subconsciously began to thrust, and we did this for a long time. Finally I had to cum, and I couldn't stop it, so I let loose my load, and prayed she wouldn't get pregnant. She moaned into my ear, and I felt her vagina get really tight for a second and then she stopped.

~~ I will never forget this day, and even now, I still don't understand what all happened in those few short weeks...

* * *

 **Well guys, how was it? Hope you liked it, I took forever to do. Don't forget to review, and PM Me what you want to see next. Peace out!**

 **-Addy girl**


	3. Rubble X Skye (sex)

Rubble X Skye (sex)

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another request from you guys, which, remember, to request, you must PM me. I'm sorry, but I get so many reviews, that I read each one, and then can't find them again because there are sooo many, which I love, and really appreciate by the way, so keep it up! Thank you those who support me, and leave reviews/ PM me. I've been going through some tough times lately, and I do read the reviews.**

 **Anyways, this story was requested by** _ **STR2D3PO**_ **SUMMARY: This story is nothing but original. Skye and Rubble have a more classical love story in this fandom. Except for one problem; their age. Ryder and the other pups disapprove of Rubble and Skye being in a relationship, so they fake a breakup and then "hook-up" if ya know what I mean. WARNING: Contains sex and strong language. Don't like, Don't read, and Don't flame. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 ** _Ryder (first person P.O.V.):_**

~~ I thought I would ever have to worry about any of my pups having sex. I always thought that they viewed each other as family, not friends, so of course I was surprised when I went past Katie's and saw Skye and Rubble making out in the window. Even if any of my pups were to hook-up, I would think that Skye and Chase would be first. I just hope Skye doesn't get pregnant, unless of course, she wants to. Even if it would take her away from her job. Even if it would crush Chase's heart, into a thousand pieces, although lately, Chase has been leaning more towards Marshall... Oh... No, I'll be right back.

 ** _Skye (third person P.O.V.):_**

~~ It was their two year anniversary, her and Rubble. Two years ago today, Skye and Rubble faked their huge break-up and secretly hooked-up again. Most times, when her and Rubble went out on a date, Rubble would ask Skye for sex, but Skye would always say no to him, and tell him he was too young for it. Even if he was only 3 human years younger than her. But because that's 21 dog years, Skye saw enough reason to say no still.

~~ But tonight was going to be different, because after their date, Skye was going to have sex with him, she was sure of it. She knew Rubble couldn't/ wouldn't disagree, after all of his asking to own her.

~~ Skye continued cleaning up her pup-house, and found a picture on the floor. She picked it up and turned it over, and she laughed aloud when she saw Rubble, with chopsticks in his nose, and his paws over his eyes. She noticed something new about what lay behind him though. A large mattress, lay on the floor, and Skye remembered what Katie had said about it. 'It's for any pets that need or want to spend the night here.'

~~ _That's where we'll do it._ Skye thought, and marched on to find her new pup-sex-slave.

 _ **Rubble (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Rubble couldn't wait for his date with Skye that night. She had called him earlier on their pup-tags to inform him that the date would be held at Katie's shop. She also hinted that there was a surprise for him afterwards too. Rubble had no idea what he was in for, and sex didn't even cross his mind, since he had been told no so many times before, that he just sort of gave up on that. Which was fine with Rubble still, he loved Skye, not just for sex.

~~ Rubble checked his pup-tag for the time. It was 6:02 pm. Rubble knew he had just under an hour until he would pick up Skye for their date, so he got in his rig, and drove down to the flower shop.

~~ Rubble entered the flower shop for the third time that month, and smelled the delicious aroma of flowers in the air. He walked up to the counter and ordered the same thing had had the other two dates earlier.

"Hello, and welcome to The Adventure Bay flower shop. How may I help you?" said the lady behind the counter, without even looking up from behind the counter. She had chin length short blonde hair, and a purple T-shirt with the print; _Who needs Jesus when there are flowers?_ Which Rubble thought was both offensive and stupid. He ignored it and said:

"I'll have the usual, five pink roses, please."

The lady nodded and silently got up and went into the back to retrieve his flowers. She came back with five bright pink roses, and handed them over. When he pulled out his wallet, the lady pulled a gun out from under the counter and pointed it at Rubble.

"Give me all your money." She demanded, and moved within reach of him. She Put the gun up to his head, and Rubble realized what was going to happen, as he reached into his pockets. _She's going to shoot me anyways,_ He thought, and then, as if some anciet wolf instinct kicked in, he kicked his back legs right into her hand, sending the gun flying across the shop, towards the door, just as Alex's grandpa walked in.

"Mr. Porter! The gun!" Rubble yelled. Mr. Porter picked it up and pointed it at the woman who froze. "DON'T MOVE YOU GREED BITCH, OR YOUR GUTS WILL BE PUMPED FULL OF LEAD!"

 _Twenty minutes later_

~~ The cops, including Chase were there in a flash to arrest the lady, and Rubble was sent off the scene, with his five mangled pink roses. They would have to do, since, for now, there was nobody to run the shop.

 ** _Rubble and Skye (third person P.O.V.):_**

~~ As Rubble neared Katie's shop in his rig, so did Skye in the air. Rubble smiled at the sight of Skye's chopper flying overhead and landing on Katie's building. Rubble parked out back, and walked into Katie's, with his flowers for Skye. She had somehow already gotten down from the roof, and was sitting a a small table with a white tablecloth and a candle in the center of it. _She's beautiful._ Rubble thought, as he approached her. He kissed her, and sat at the table. They ate the spaghetti that Katie had prepared for them. They laughed and talked for awhile, and when they were done, and their plates were out of the way, they shared another kiss.

"Rubble, we've been dating for a long time. Two years, today. I think... I think we should have sex. If you want to, I mean, obviously it's up to you..." Skye said seductively, with a big grin.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Rubble. "Of course! I've been waiting sooo long for this!" The construction pup was so excited about what they were about to do, his penis even started to harden.

~~ Skye led Rubble into the back room, onto the mattress. Rubble pushed Skye onto her back on the matress, and quickly began to undress her. When she was completely naked, Skye covered her vagina with her paws, so Rubble couldn't see. She caught sight of the bulge in Rubble's pants, and she undressed Rubble, staring at his penis. She began to wonder if that would even fit inside her, but was interrupted by Rubble, who gently took her paws away from her vagina. She didn't resist him.

"I don't think it will fit. My penis, I mean. It's too big." Rubble said, meeting her eyes.

"It's okay," Skye said. "I can stretch."

"Are you sure, Skye? I love you, I don't want to hurt you, if you want, you could just suck me, or use your paws, and I can eat you out or finger you. Or we could just forget about it. If you want." Rubble trailed on.

"No, it's okay, I want you inside me, just... Go slow okay? I'm really scared."

~~ Rubble nodded, and lined his member up with her pussy. He used his paws to gently spread her lips, and slowly put his dick in, up to the tip.

"Ok I'm in." He said. Skye just nodded. He went in slowly, but had to push a little bit, because, damn it was tight. He went in to the hilt, in one quick motion, and Skye screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK RUBBLE?"

Rubble ripped his penis out and listened to her wails. He rolled his eyes, and put his penis back in to the tip. He had waited too long for this to stop now. He continued the process, popping his cock in, waiting, and then ripping it out again. Eventually, Skye's cries diminished, and she started to thrust into him.

"Sorry Skye, I just needed to loosen you up or we wouldn't be able to continue." Rubble said.

"It's okay, Rubble. I get it. Now don't stop, keep fucking me!"

~~ Rubble stopped popping his penis in and out, he just left it in, and fucked her at a steady pace. Skye was loving it, and so was Rubble. They fucked, until Skye reached an orgasm.

"Okay, I'm done." She said.

"Oh no you're not. I didn't cum yet, and I'm going to fuck you until I do." Rubble replied, and went faster, while Skye just relaxed and let the pup has his fun. She looked down at his penis entering her, and smiled. He had really wanted this. She thrusted back at his pace, and wiggled her hips a bit, trying to get him to orgasm all ready. Rubble moaned loudly and released inside her. They looked at each other, and laughed. They pulled off each other, and soon both fell asleep on the mattress, that surely so many pups before had. Rubble knew for sure that Chase and Marshall had given each other blow-jobs-here, he saw them...

* * *

 **So guys, how was it, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, leave it in a review. Thanks for everything you guys, it means a lot to me. Anyways, That's all for today. Peace out.**

 **-Addy Girl**


	4. Chase X Skye (sex)

Chase X Skye (sex)

* * *

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to another Paw Patrol sex story. This one was another request, and by lots of people, so I'm really sorry that I neglected it for so long. But anyways, please remember to leave a review, it really does help. Also, if there's a certain pairing you'd like to see, please PM me instead of reviewing your request. It just makes it easier for me to keep track of what pairings I've promised. Anyways. SUMMARY: This story is just ordinary sex, no rape, oral, or anal. In the story, Chase and Skye are in 6th grade, and I won't spoil the rest. WARNING: This story contains sex, strong language, and other inappropriate material. Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame. You have been warned. Leaving a legit suggestion/ review is one thing, and being a dick is another. So if you're a flamer; FUCK OFF. Now that I've gotten that out of my system, on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Chase (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Chase carried his homework folder to his backpack, and stuffed it in there. School didn't get out for another twenty minutes, but he was already leaving. _One of the many benefits of running Cross Country._ Chase thought. Another benefit was getting to see Skye, and, because in their league girls ran first, he got to watch her sexy ass wiggle from side to side, as she ran her two mile. He said goodbye to Mrs. Jones, and walked through halls, towards the bus lot, and when he turned a corner, he saw the other sixth grade Cross Country members getting ready, along with Skye. She met his eyes, smiled, then winked, and turned away. Chase blushed, and jogged to catch up with her, so they could walk together.

~~ When Chase neared the bus, he paused and let Skye enter before him. She smiled again, and the whole world lit up in Chase's eyes. She entered the bus, and rushed to the back, where the younger kids got to sit this time, since the High Schoolers got it last time. Chase didn't rush, because he knew he would probably sit with Marshall. He walked to the back, and saw nobody he knew. Except Skye. Skye patted the seat she was sitting in, and scooted over, to make room for him. Chase grinned like an idiot, and she giggled that sexy laugh he loved. He sat next to her, and threw his backpack in the seat across the aisle so that nobody else could sit there. It was then he remembered that Marshall wasn't at school, so it would just be him and Skye.

~~ Chase's head rushed with emotions, and the butterflies in his tummy refused to relax. He was uncomfortable and self-conscious, until Skye put her paw on top of his. He took it, and smiled at her. She scooted closer, so that their butts were touching, _and_ they were holding paws. It took a few minutes to overcome the tension and awkwardness in the air, but soon they were telling secrets, talking, and giggling. Chase was loving every bit.

 _ **Skye (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Right then, sitting on the bus, hand in hand (or should I say; paw in paw?) was one of the best moments of my life. I couldn't believe I was actually conversing and flirting with Chase! Who is like, the best, and sexiest athlete in the school! Not only that, but he was sweet, funny, and smart too. I wanted him so bad, more than I wanted anyone else before. I wanted to kiss him, to feel him, for him to feel me, and, as crazy as it sounds for a sixth grade pup, I _wanted_ wanted him. Ya know, like, sex. Woah. That does sound a bit crazy, doesn't it. I didn't ever expect to get there with him though, although, I guess I ended up getting exactly what I wished for, which wasn't a bad thing at all I suppose, because now, maybe we will become closer, and 'do it' more often. Again. Crazy.

 _ **Chase (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ I wanted her so bad, more than I wanted anyone else before. I wanted to kiss her, to feel her, for her to feel me, and, as crazy as it sounds for a sixth grade pup, I _wanted_ wanted her. I'd never ask for more then she was willing to give, but as it turned out, she was willing to give her _virginity_ , just as I was willing to give mine.

 _ **Skye and Chase (overview/ third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Chase and Skye continued what they were doing on the way there, on the way back as well. Skye rested her head on Chase's lap, and "accidentally" rubbed against his penis. Chase jumped in surprise, and looked down at Skye, who was blushing so hard, she might as well have been a tomato. He put his paw on her head, and pushed her head towards his 'head' down there. She nuzzled her snout into his crotch, and he by all means wasn't going to stop her. Chase got a sudden idea, and looked around the dark bus. The seats all around them were empty, and coach sat all the way in the front.

~~ Chase placed his paws on her hips, slowly curling his fingers into her clothes. When she didn't protest, he pulled them off her. She then quickly pulled his off too. Skye laid down on her back, in the seat, exposing her wet vagina to Chase. He wasted no time. Immediately, He climbed on top of her, and lined up his penis. He loved Skye, and would never want to hurt her, (or ruin his chances for another "play date", ) so he went slow at first. She winced when he was about halfway in the first time, so he stopped.

"Skye, are you okay? Do we need to quit?" Chase asked wholeheartedly.

"No, we got this far. Just listen to me, okay?" She asked. he nodded, and did as she said, which was: enter his full depth quickly, and hold it until she overcame the pain. Skye yelped when he did so, and he kissed her hard on the mouth to keep her from filling the entire bus with her groans. "I think I'm okay to go fast now." Skye said, after what seemed like _hours_ of waiting.

"Are you sure Skye?" He said looking into her bright pink eyes, full of lust. He already knew the answer.

~~ Chase sped up to the desired pace, until he was going so fast that his balls made loud smacking noises as they smacked into her butthole. Surprisingly, Chase didn't hear a peep out of Skye. He looked away from his rapidly pounding dick, and at her face. Her eyes were closed, like she was trying to save the moment. He kept pounding on, and realized just how tight she was. He slowed down a little bit, to torture her. Instead, however, Chase felt her vagina tighten momentarily, as she reached an orgasm.

"Aww, you're no fun..." Said Chase with a grin, as he pulled out, his cock bouncing when he did so.

"You can keep fucking me until you cum." She said.

"Inside you?" He asked.

"In my butt, not my vagina, unless you want to have a baby the first time we have sex."

"So there will be more?" Chase asked hopefully.

Skye ignored the question, and instead said; "Hurry up and fuck me!"

~ He put his dick back inside Skye, and pounded her again. He looked down a couple of times, at the juicy mess the two were creating. Chase noticed that the last time he had a boner this big, was in Math class, when Skye flashed him her wet pussy. Remembering such a thing pushed him over the line. He quickly switched from her pussy to her ass, and came all over her insides.

 **How did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty nice. Don't forget to review!**

 **I love you! -Addy girl**


End file.
